1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to yard waste disposal systems, and more particularly to such systems that use a flexible bag that is filled and transported in a wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for homeowners to deposit yard waste into a disposable or reusable paper or plastic bag which is either left at the curbside or emptied into a larger yard waste bin for pickup by a sanitary worker.
One problem with using bags for collecting yard waste is that it can be difficult to hold the bag in an unfolded extended position and in an open position to dispose yard waste into the bag. This is especially problematic when depositing yard waste into a new bag or a partially filled bag that is wet from being stored outdoors. It is also problematic when depositing yard waste into the bag from a wide rake or a lawn mower grass catcher.
Another problem with using plastic bags is that the yard waste gradually settles at the bottom of the bag and causes the bag to take on a conical or an ‘beaker-like’ shape. If the yard waste is heavy, the user must support the bottom of the bag when lifting the bag to prevent tearing.
Many homeowners own wheelbarrows that are used to transport plants, beauty bark, planting soil, fertilizer, and open yard waste. Most wheelbarrows have a single front wheel that enables it to be moved by lifting the handles and pushing it over the uneven or wet terrain. Unfortunately, the single front wheel makes the wheelbarrow susceptible to tipping over if the cargo is not evenly dispersed in the bucket.
What is needed is an accessory that can be easily attached to the bucket of a wheelbarrow that holds a disposable yard waste bag in an open, partially extended position in the bucket. What is also needed is an accessory that centrally aligns the bag in the bucket to prevent unbalance cargo. What is also needed is an accessory that continuously holds the bag's opening in an open position and can be selectively closed by a lid so that partially filled bags may be temporarily closed to keep the yard waste in the bag dry. What is also needed is an accessory that can be easily attached or detached from the wheelbarrow so that the wheelbarrow may still be used for hauling other cargo.